Héroe
by Saij Clio
Summary: [One Shot] Cuando se está a un paso de la muerte las cosas se ven desde otra perspectiva. Reflexiones del Príncipe de los Saiyajins durante sus últimas horas con vida. Saga Bu


Si otra vez YO, pero este es un sencillo one Shot que espero les guste.

_lo que está en cursiva son dialogos origianles de la serie en traducción latina _y "_lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Héroe

Ni siquiera lo dudé. Cuando Babidi me ofreció esa propuesta vi en ello la oportunidad de mi vida. Y es que desde el día en que Kakarotto había muerto o había decidido quedarse muerto no pude sacarme de la mente su repugnante cara sonriente mientras se despedía y salvaba nuestras vidas a costa de la de él.

Había muerto y aunque trataba de convencerme que eso era lo mejor que podía pasarme, el muy maldito me perturbaba más sin vida vagando por el paraíso, que con vida a unos kilómetros de distancia. Durante los primeros años de su ausencia no escuchaba más palabras que enaltecimientos para tan denigrante ser. Bulma le contaba fantásticas historias a mi hijo, y aunque nunca pronuncio su nombre, estaba seguro que no eran más que sus propias experiencias vividas con él. Odiaba que le metiera esas ideas de fuerza, lealtad y bondad. Si bien nunca lo demostré, siempre me daban ganas de arrebatarle al niño en aquellas ocasiones. ¿acaso no era mejor contarles las hazañas genocidas de su padre? Fue así que aprendí a convivir con la ausente presencia de mi mayor enemigo, mas nunca me acostumbré.

Mi odio crecía cada día más y lo canalizaba durante mis entrenamientos. Pasaba días sin salir del cuarto de gravedad que Bulma construyó. Ella imaginaba que entrenaba por placer, por no perder la acostumbre; creyendo que con el pasar de los años había olvidado mi rivalidad con su mejor amigo. Nunca pensó que mi duro entrenamiento era para el día en que él decidiera volver y borrar de una vez por todas esa risa tonta y su estampa de semi Dios que insistían en darle los demás.

Y el momento de la revancha y de cobrarme todos los insultos proporcionado por su parte llegó. El fin justifica los medios y con esa convicción me dejé manipular por la magia maligna del hechicero. Kakarotto estaría un día en la tierra y nada ni nadie iba a frustrarme la lucha por la cual entrené cinco años sin descanso.

No me importó que gracias a mi despertaría el demonio al que tanto temía el supremo kaioh. La pelea contra Kakarotto valía mucho más que los estúpidos temores de Ser Supremo. Y es que estaba seguro que tal demonio no era más que un monstruo debilucho, me confié en las impresiones de Shin, él que cuando vio nuestros poderes quedó absolutamente asombrado, por lo tanto lo que debía ser una bestia para él no debía ser más que un gato ronroneante para nosotros.

Estaba todo preparado, nadie arruinaría el único día en que podía aniquilar a Kakarotto y confiándome en que Majin Bu sería una pequeña molestia, no pensé más que en mi venganza y en el cadáver inerte de Kakarotto bajo mis pies.

_- ¡¡ oye!! ... ¿que harás ... Kakarotto? Vamos a pelear tu y yo ... claro, si no quieres que hayan más montañas de cadáveres aquí._

Ya había acabado con la vida de un centenar de espectadores, unos más no serían gran cosa, además era la fórmula más apropiada para hacer despertar la furia en Kakarotto y con eso conseguir la pelea que tanto deseaba.

No me recordaba tan malo, en los tiempos de paz ni siquiera había pensado en matar a personas, al parecer ese deseo se mantuvo oculto y ahora sin miramientos maté por todo lo que no había matado en estos 7 años. No me importó que ella estuviera presente, incluso en ese estado perfectamente hubiese podido acabar con su vida, cumpliendo así la promesa que hacía cada vez que la veía dormida durante los primero años en la tierra.

_- ¡¡Esta pelea significa todo para mi, no me interesa el tal Majin Bu. Ese miserable, ese miserable supero mis poderes ... a pesar de ser de la misma raza superó mis grandes habilidades!! ... YO SOY EL PRINCIPE SAIYAJIN, PERO ESE MALDITO TUVO QUE SUPERARME y se merece lo peor ... Hubo ocasiones en que este miserable me salvo la vida!!!... Jamás se lo perdonare ...JAMAAASSS!!!_

era suficiente, mis palabras y la visión de cuerpos mutilados decorando de manera horrorosa la escena lo hicieron reaccionar. Gritó desesperado que nos trasladaran a un lugar deshabitado y así fue.

Así comenzó el principio de mi fin ...

La lucha era extenuante, nos golpeábamos sin compasión. Cada vez que sonreía de manera gentil lo odiaba más. El muy miserable se dio el tiempo de sacarme en cara lo que había dentro de mi, esos sentimientos que él estaba seguro no había rehusado aun estando poseído por la maldad.

-_Vegeta ... se supone que tu eres un guerrero muy orgulloso y aceptaste que Babidi te manipulara solo para hacerte mas fuerte.-_

_- Yo solo ... yo solo quería regresar a como era ANTESSSS! QUERIA SER EL SAIYAJIN CRUEL Y DESPIADADO AL QUE NO LE IMPORTA NADA Y QUERIA TENER UNA BATALLA PERFECTA. Me sentía repugnante, sin darme cuenta poco a poco fui formando parte de ustedes y fui teniendo una vida ordinaria y aburrida ...como fue posible que yo un guerrero frió formara una familia ... Pensé que esto no tenia nada de malo, mi corazón se fue volviendo más tranquilo, hasta la tierra me pareció un lugar bello para vivir ... Por eso le pedí a Babidi que me devolviera toda la maldad que habitaba en mi corazón y gracias a eso ahora me siento muy bien._

_-. ..¿estas seguro de los que estas diciendo? ... Vegeta._

¿Qué si estaba seguro? Hasta ese momento no lo podía ver más claro. Solo quería luchar y olvidar todo lo demás, todo lo que había comenzado a sentir. Estaba enceguecido con la obsesión de aniquilarlo, una obsesión que se sustentaba solo en la ira que quería sentir y aun así sentía que esa furia no era suficiente porque había algo que no calzaba, pasaban los minutos y sentía que la Magia de Babidi no hacía el efecto que me había prometido... Kakarotto me causaba un severo enfado, pero no lo odiaba, no sentía ese afluente hirviente por mis venas que antiguamente me invitaba a matarlo de la manera más humillante y que creía que todavía existía.

Lo golpeé con mas euforia, enrabiado por saber que sus palabras no estaba tan alejadas de la realidad, que lo que había dentro de mi ya era innegable y que ese que estaba frente a mi golpeándome, lo más seguro por bondad, por dejarme saciar esa hambre de pelea y venganza que él conoce muy bien, ya no era mi enemigo al que odiaba, ni siquiera la maldita magia me hizo odiarlo como antes ni obviar lo que los años de vida en este planeta me habían impregnado...

Aun así seguí tratando de convencerme y no demostrarlo, pero todo tiene su limite y cuando sentí el incremento del ki de Majinbu supe de inmediato cual sería mi destino.

_- Escúchame ... ese monstruo va a matar a todos ... también a Bulma y a tu hijo Trunks - _

Mi mundo dio un giró en cuanto escuché las palabras de Kakarotto dimensionando en ese momento lo que significaba haber participado en el desarrollo del monstruo, me tensé por completo al escuchar los nombres de los integrantes de mi familia sintiendo por primera vez en la vida aquello por lo que Kakarotto se había sacrificado años atrás.

Sin duda esto sobrepasaba toda idea lógica. El aumento del Ki de monstruo era mucho mayor al que yo deducía y del que me había confiado, eso era mucho más fuerte que el que había imaginado.

Detuvimos la pelea como mutuo acuerdo, pero esto no iba a ser tan sencillo yo sería el acabaría con esa amenaza. Así fragüé mi idea y la incompetente inocencia de Kakarotto lo dejó inconsciente al fiarse de mis buenas intenciones.

Y salí al campo de batalla entregado ya al destino que me esperaba, en ese momento ya sabía que no había otra manera, que no había más remedio que entregarme por completo y echarme a las manos del infierno.

--------

Cuando vi al temido engendro las carcajadas que tuve ganas de liberar fueron rápidamente aplacadas por la inmensa cantidad de Ki que liberó. Era tan patéticamente parecido a Kakarotto que tenía la misma apariencia ingenua casi al borde de un severo retardo mental pero así mismo ambos eran engañosos ya que detrás de aquellos rostros bobos atesoraban grandes poderes.

"_Kakarotto siempre fuiste un sujeto odioso, jamás me agradaste siempre querías estar un paso delante de mi. Todas las ocasiones tratabas de salvarme y eso no era todo terminabas muriendo, pero estaba vez yo me encargare de resolver este problema._

_Permanece dormido y cuando abras tus ojos todo esto ya habrá terminado creo que es mejor que yo no este aquí"._

_- No me iré solo al infierno, ustedes tendrán que venir conmigo._

Si, iba a pelear y por primera vez estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo. En parte mi orgullo obligaba a eso ya que yo, nuevamente, había sido el gran causante de este desastre y no permitiría que nadie más acabará con este ser al que yo, como el causante de él, tenía que eliminar.

Y muy maldito seguía aumentando su poder sin importarle dosificarlo y dejar una sorpresa para el final, era una vergüenza que siendo tan poderoso enemigo no pudiera respetarlo como un gran artista de las batallas, y aun más ser derrotado por él.

Me parecía increíble pensar que iba a morir en esta batalla, que una persona como yo fuera perder de manera tan mediocre, pero era mejor morir a que alguien nuevamente salvara mi vida ...

--------

Pasaban los minutos y cada vez lo golpeaba más eufórico y desesperado tratando de buscar una manera para no tener que dejar esta vida. Me parecía increíble que después de querer renunciar a todo al dejarme poseer por la magia de Babidi y de estar tan seguro que irme era lo mejor, ahora, justamente ahora que estaba apunto de perderlo todo no quería dejarlo.

Me di cuenta que me gustaba más de lo que yo pensaba la vida en este planeta, que a pesar de mi estricta crianza alejada de cualquier valor humano más que el orgullo y soberbia, era capaz de sentir cariño por las personas y me dolía la idea de que esto pudiera terminar truncándole el futuro a mi hijo y a la que ahora aceptaba como mi mujer.

No quería abandonar mi hogar, mi cuarto de entrenamiento; como nunca deseaba tener la oportunidad de tener más tiempo para entrenar con mi hijo, de no haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara como en tantas ocasiones hice cuando me decía que quería ejercitar conmigo; No quería dejar de enfadarme con sus travesuras, ni dejar de reír en secreto por sus ocurrencias. No quería dejar de dormir en mi cama y dejar de sentir la respiración de mi compañera...

Era increíble, casi patético, que yo quisiera aferrarme a la vida y no perder eso que hace tan pocos años me parecía la peor blasfemia de un guerrero de mi clase, pero ya era tarde, muy tarde para querer cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, nuevamente mi sangre guerrera me jugaba una mala jugada y queriendo ser infranqueable otra vez caía en mi propia trampa.

Mientras el monstruo me golpeaba sin piedad recordé el episodio de los Androides y Cell, cuando dejé al rudimentario insecto desarrollarse a la perfección. Nunca pude olvidar el rostro de Mirai Trunks reprochándome con su mirada hecha fuego por poner en peligro al mundo que él con tanto esfuerzo venía a salvar. Era mi hijo y aun así me odió, y la idea no me desagradaba, ese joven era demasiado bonachón y preocupado por tener siempre una palabra de alivio para los demás. Luego Cell me humilló y días después en su torneo Trunks caía muerto ... y debo asumir que me dolió, pero no más de lo que me dolía el orgullo.

Y ahora soy nuevamente golpeado por otro enemigo aun más fuerte que Cell, del cual yo mismo fui el mayor proveedor de la energía que necesitaba para nacer, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora no me daba lo mismo que destruyera a diestra y siniestra, no me daba lo mismo que los infantiles ojos de mi hijo me miraran con el mismo resentimiento que lo hizo su homólogo años atrás, esta vez no permitiría que la vida de mi hijo quedara expuesta al peligro... eso jamás.

Esquivando sus ataques sentí que una masa me enrollaba y me apretaba obstaculizando la respiración ... segundos después caí inconsciente en la aridez del suelo.

- _papá ..._

- _papá ... papá ... resiste por favor._

-_Papá ... papá_

No podía abrir los ojos ni mover mi cuerpo, pero bien podía distinguir aquella voz preocupada y enfadada, y sentir también, sus manos cargando mi tórax tratando de hacerme reaccionar... Lo siento Trunks no puedo.

- _¿qué ya se murió?_

- _no digas tonterías. Mi papá no se puede morir después de esos ataques_

- _es verdad Trunks, pero que ya no regresé a pelear con ese monstruo_

- _Mira Goten límpiate los oídos para que escuches lo que te diré... mi mamá me contó que mi papá es un guerrero demasiado orgulloso porque es el príncipe de los Saiyajins_ ...

Vaya sorpresa, Bulma le contaba grandiosas historias de mi a nuestro hijo excusando, quizás, mi falta de afecto con la orgullosa sangre real que corre por mis venas y de pasada enalteciéndome y divinizándome a sus ojos. Y es que yo nunca me di el tiempo de contarle de la sangre que llevaba por sus venas, menos del rango que poseía, pensaba que no era necesario, después de todo él era el resultado de una mezcla que nunca debió haber ocurrido, pero que con el tiempo se fue ganando mi aceptación.

Bulma... siempre sorprendiéndome.

- _¿qué!!! ... Tu papá era un príncipe??!!!_

- _así es, mi papá es un guerrero sobresaliente, el príncipe de los Saiyajin no puede perder contra este demonio._

En ese momento volvía a la vida, Trunks había hecho que recordara lo que soy y que tengo por quienes dar la vida en la batalla. Si Bulma le había pintado un cuadro hermoso y admirable de su padre no permitiría que eso se perdiera, mi error no iba a significar la vida de ellos, yo sería quien los libraría de esta horrible pesadilla convirtiéndome en su héroe, en el héroe que mi hijo creía a fe ciega que era, el héroe que siempre envidié a Kakarotto y que ahora tenía la posibilidad de ser.

Me levanté sin más fuerzas que las que me dieron las palabras y confianza de Trunks. Miré el horizonte convenciéndome que por más que quisiera encontrar una vía alternativa para acabar con esto, no había otra más que reducir a polvo a tan asqueroso ser y eso significaba perder la vida, un sacrificio que a estas alturas ya estaba dispuesto a hacer, un castigo a mi propio egoísmo.

- _Trunks cuida... cuida a Bulma que es tu madre_

Es lo único que podía decirle, al único que podía confiarle la seguridad esa figura que resultaba tan importante para ambos. Si yo iba a morir en esta batalla él debía velar por el futuro bienestar de su madre.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de resguardar la integridad de alguna persona, ni menos de alguien tan insolentemente débil. La naturaleza era sabia y sus leyes lo demostraban: el más fuertes sobrevive y somete al más débil. Siendo así no había vuelta que darle, el mundo era de los fuertes y los débiles debían ir al tacho de la basura, claro ese era mi simplista y egoísta modo de ver el mundo reduciéndose todo a las más básica ley natural ¿acaso merecía ir al infierno por seguir los designios de la sabia naturaleza?. Todo era así de fácil hasta unos años atrás, no, hasta el día en que vi a mi insignificante y débil compañera correr peligro si no acaba con la amenazante criatura.

Ya había estado expuesta un montón de veces al estar siempre en la primera línea de batalla, siempre tuvo quien la defendiera, incluso cuando casi muere frente a mis ojos sin que yo ni siquiera moviera un ápice de mi cuerpo para socorrerla junto al recién nacido. Aquella vez aun no comprendía lo que significaba tenerla a mi lado y que en sus entrañas haya tenido a mi hijo, eso no era más que un mero trámite ya que las mujeres solamente eran para ser fecundadas, luego ...luego se desechaban.

Y como es típico de las ironías de mi vida me quedé junto a ella en este planeta viviendo una vida que de ningún modo le correspondía al Príncipe de los Saiyajin. El tiempo pasaba rápido, me pareció que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Trunks se convertía en un niño parlanchín, y así de rápido también, que compartían una habitación, una cama, incluso algunas duchas con una mujer. Me di cuenta que me agradaba su presencia y que disfrutaba de las pláticas que sosteníamos, incluso sus altanerías. Nunca había develado tantas cosas de mi vida como lo hacía con ella y es que no me daba cuenta cuando ya estaba contándole otra de mis travesías en el espacio. Sin duda sabía como distraerme y sacarme palabras sin siquiera notarlo, y fue así que sin importar su debilidad y raza tan miserable en silencio la acepté, debía asumir que no era una mujer normal al punto que llegué a admirar sus raras cualidades que la hacían tan diferente a las demás.

A veces pensaba que todo lo que me pasaba con ella era el resultado de una agradable costumbre porque sabía que era imposible, que aunque siendo beneficioso para mi, yo pudiera ser capaz de tener sentimientos.

Quizás nunca sabré si alguna vez tuve esa facultad, mas sólo sé que hoy por primera vez sentí lo que me parecía incomprensible, miedo a perder a alguien, miedo al daño que pudieran hacerles a las personas que quería, ese sentimiento que habías reprochado tantas veces a Kakarotto cuando dio su vida por los demás en el torneo de Cell, pero que hoy lo aceptaba, hoy iba a defender a los míos...

Si eso era tener sentimientos, entonces estaba impregnado de ellos.

- _¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué debo cuidar de mi mamá?_

Me miró con curiosidad clavándome eso ojos azules que en tantas ocasiones maldije. Y es que la apariencia de mi hijo distaba mucho de la de un saiyajin o por lo menos de un descendiente con esa sangre. A veces pensaba que era parte de las vueltas de la vida, una parodia al príncipe de los Saiyajin y su descendencia que debía ser idéntica al prototipo saiyajin; de cabello rebelde y oscuro, con los ojos opacos y sin embargo, el hijo del príncipe de los Saiyajin a simple vista era un terrícola normal, es más, sobresalía de los demás por lo que los demás denominaban su armónico rostro. Había heredado mis facciones pero lo demás pertenecía todo a su madre. Sus ojos, su pelo lacio, ese color violáceo que caracteriza a la familia de ella... a veces pienso que mis enemigos deben revolcarse de la risa en el infierno al ver lo que es mi vida, y es que es todo lo contrario de lo que se esperaba para mi.

- _Será mejor que vayan a refugiarse a un lugar que este lejos de aquí . Me encargaré personalmente de eliminar a Majinbu._

Los niños me miraron sorprendidos ya habían visto el "calentamiento" de Majinbu y el estado en el que me había dejado.

-_no eso no, no quiero. Nosotros también pelearemos. S__**i**__ tu peleas solo podría matarte, si lo tres peleamos ya veras que lo lograremos ¿ verdad que si Goten? Nosotros somos muy fuertes._

-_Trunks a pesar de ser mi hijo no tuve la sutileza de abrazarte ni siquiera cuando eras un bebé..._

Mientras le hablaba no lo miraba, sentía que no podía mirarle mientras me despedía. Nunca me había sentido de esa manera; una sensación de estar totalmente desprotegido, dejando caer esos muros que salvaguardaban y contenían esas emociones que de ningún modo podían salir a flote. Ocurrió que en ese momento olvidé que era Saiyajin, olvidé que era un orgulloso Príncipe, librándome por algunos momentos la carga de mi idiosincrasia, mi cultura... en eso momento mandé todo lo demás al diablo siendo únicamente padre.

-_déjame abrazarte..._

un abrazo... un abrazo que en algún tiempo significaba la más denigrante debilidad, ahora era algo vitalmente necesario, era buscar en eso las fuerzas que me faltaban para dejarlo todo y también para irme tranquilo, confirmando que si existía personas que me amaban y para demostrarle que si era importante para mi, que siempre lo había sido y que tarde me daba cuenta que ellos eran vital ¿pero de que otra manera me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que significaban para mi?

Trunks me miró extrañado y sin cuestionamientos accedió a mi petición. Nunca había abrazado con tanta sinceridad y cariño a otro ser...

-_cuídate mucho ...hijo_

Fueron los últimos segundos que vi sus ojos abiertos, mientras me miraba incrédulo y a la vez feliz. Luego cayó inconsciente, segundos después misma suerte corrió Goten.

---

Piccoro descendió del aire y recogió a los niños, fue testigo en primera fila de todo este espectáculo que de seguro debió haberle llamado enormemente la atención, sabía como era mi forma de ser y esto contrastaba mucho con lo que yo profesaba.

-_Cuídalo ... por favor _– le pedí mientras recogía a Trunks siendo así el último cumplido de una persona que esta sentenciada a muerte.

- _¿Vegeta vas a morir? _

- _Solamente quiero que me digas algo. ¿Si yo muero podré ver a Kakarotto en el otro mundo?_

_- no tiene caso decirte mentiras que te consuelen así que te diré la verdad. Eso será imposible. Mataste a demasiada gente inocente sin compasión, tu cuerpo se eliminara y tu alma será llevada a un lugar donde no estará Goku, tu alma olvidará todos tus recuerdos y luego será usada para otro ser vivo._

- _hmm... ya veo, es un pena. Eso era todo, te puedes ir y date prisa._

Sabía que sería imposible que pudiera ver a Kakarotto en el otro mundo, yo no era considerado bueno en aquellos lados y a pesar que siempre supe lo iba a ocurrir conmigo después de la muerte no sabía porque sentía tanta nostalgia. Quizás en algún lugar de mi interior guardaba la esperanza de que después de tanto tiempo viviendo el este planeta había hecho que mi sentencia se redujera ya que ir al infierno era inevitable, pero si tan siquiera pudiera conservar los recuerdos...

No era tiempo de lamentos, por fin el deseo de tantas personas estaba apunto de cumplirse, mi vida llegaba a su fin.

- _Adiós Bulma, Adiós Trunks ... y también Kakarotto._

Nunca pensé que decir esas palabras tan básicas fuera tan complicado. Adiós, nunca pensé que en el momento de la muerte iba a pensar en alguien, ni menos que iba a tener la necesidad de dedicarle, en mis últimos segundos, un sincero Adiós a aquellos que a punta de mucho esfuerzo y pesares habían logrado cosechar en esta alma tan infértil.

Pensé en Bulma y en la seguridad que tenía de que ella iba a comprender todo esto, no iba a necesitar explicaciones, me conocía tan bien que a veces imaginaba que leía mis pensamientos. Sabe por qué maté a tanta gente y de seguro va a entender mi decisión de abandonarlos... y también sé que no hay mejor persona que ella para que se crié al hijo del Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Me hubiese gustado expresarle de algún modo que estaba agradecido de todo lo que me había dado, todo lo que me ofreció sin que yo lo mereciera, que era la mejor persona que había conocido en mi vida, que disfruté cada momento vivido a su lado, que su vientre sin duda era el mejor lugar en donde depositar mi descendencia; por hacerme humano, por hacerme persona.

Pero lo olvido!! ... mi mujer ya lo sabe, lee los pensamientos.

Y a Trunks que cuide mi cuarto de gravedad que siga entrenando y que en un futuro defienda lo que he defendido yo.

Y sin dejar pasar más tiempo decidí morir, y creo lo hice con la misma sonrisa estúpida de Kakarotto, sintiendo que cumplía con mi deber, que mi vida tenía un propósito, que mi fuerza tenía un propósito, que mi muerte tenía un propósito.

Al final morir era el paso que le faltaba a mi existencia para aceptar que a pesar de todo era un ser humano, para darme cuenta que mi vida había tenido sentido y para valorar, tarde, lo que me fue concedido.

Morir y que en la mente de mi hijo el recuerdo de su padre no fuera el del sanguinario mercenario que innegablemente fui en un pasado no muy lejano, ni ella como el genocida que había acabado con centenares de vida frente a sus ojos,

Morir y que siempre me recordaran como el héroe que luchó por ellos y porque no decirlos, por los demás también...

------

Lo miró mientras duerme y me parece que no lo hiciera hace semanas, nunca lo había visto dormir con tantas ganas ... la batalla debió dejarlo exhausto.

Fueron días horribles para todos incluso para él. Sé todo lo que pasó por su mente y todo lo que aquel día descubrió. No necesita decirme una palabra para comprender los motivos por lo cuales se dejó manipular, incluso por los que mató a los espectadores del torneo. Quizás soy demasiado flexible y le doy demasiadas regalías, pero sé que a pesar de que todo eso tenía un mal propósito, gracias a eso terminó descubriendo un montón de cosas que habían dentro de él y que no tenía idea que existían. Necesitaba ese paso para darse cuenta que nada podía ser como antes, que había cambiado y que aquel día no peleaba contra Goku, sino contra él mismo.

Si tuviera la capacidad de volver al pasado sé que él repetiría todo lo ocurrido aquel día, y yo también...

- _Eres nuestro Héroe..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

este One shot nació cuando volví a ver mi saga favorita. Cuando veía los capítulos se me llenaba la cabeza de ideas y supuestos raciocinios que podía tener nuestro "Héroe" en aquellos momentos y no pude evitar escribir...-

lamento mucho no poder actualizar los otros fics por lo menos esta semana, he tenido mucho trabajo en la U y el otoño hizo estragos en mis bronquios.

imaginó que deben preguntarse como Saij Clío escribe un nuevo fic y deja los demás de lado. les diré que para este fic no necesité demasiado tiempo, las ideas venían unas tras otras, y los capítulos me ayudaban montones... para los otros fic sobretodo para el camino que elegí necesito más tiempo y concentración, la verdad que con ese fic no puedo escribir cuando se me antoja, sino que cuando ando derrochando inspiración.

Bueno sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado este One shot, que por lo demás es el primero que hago.

Un beso Saij Clío

Recuerden dejarme comentario.

PD. Claudia extraños mucho nuestras pláticas, hace tiempo no nos hablamos, bueno te extraño y te quiero muchísimo.


End file.
